Face recognition technology has become one of the commonly used techniques in identity authentication with maturing gradually.
The identity authentication method based on face recognition technology includes the following steps: an image including a face of a user is collected by a terminal; whether the collected face matches a face in a preset face library is detected; and it is determined that the user pass an identity authentication in a case that the collected face matches the face in the preset face library.
In the process of realizing embodiments according to the present disclosure, the inventors find that at least the following issues exist in the related technology. In a case that criminals steal a photo of a user and then use the photo to perform the identity authentication, the photo will pass the identity authentication in the terminal, which makes the accuracy of the identity authentication in the terminal low.